Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 1
| Editor-in-Chief = Bob Budiansky | CoverArtist1 = Greg Luzniak | CoverArtist2 = Jimmy Palmiotti | StoryArc = Sinner Takes All | StoryArc2 = Trial Run | Quotation = Here's one for you--''' "'''Exclusive! Sin-Eater revealed!" Eddie Brock A.K.A.-- '--Venom!' | Speaker = Venom | StoryTitle1 = Sinner Takes All: Part One | Writer1_1 = Larry Hama | Penciler1_1 = Greg Luzniak | Inker1_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist1_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Eddie Brock sleeps in a subway car, taking a moment to get some much-needed rest.Venom's internal monologue here mentions how he once lived on a deserted island. He did so in after thinking he killed Spider-Man. His self-appointed exile ended in when Spider-Man enlisted his aid to stop Carnage. His slumber is interrupted when two men, thinking that Brock is a defenseless homeless person, douse him in lighter fluid and set him on fire. With his alien symbiote smothering the flames, Brock is saved from being immolated. Furious at this callous attempt on his life, Venom grabs the two frightened me and drag them into the darkened subway tunnels where he beats them to death. The following morning, the media is in a frenzy outside the New York City courthouse as Fordham Rhodes is expected to stand trial for the involvement of his video game company, Excessive Violence, played in the recent escape of Carnage.The creation of a video game Carnage Unleashed facilitated Carnage's recent attempt to escape captivity in - . All questions are fielded by his lawyer, F. Bennet Field, who insists that Ashley Kafka and Ravencroft Institute are responsible for the incident. That's when the reporters recognize Field's legal assistant, as Ann Weying, the ex-wife of Eddie Brock -- aka Venom.Ann Weying's failed marriage to Eddie Brock was first revealed in . This comes as a surprise to Field, but Ann admits that this is true. Suddenly, a man calling himself Sin-Eater arrives on the scene to kill Rhodes, considering that his activities were a sin worthy of execution.One of the reporters recounts how Sin-Eater is dead. They are referring to the original Sin-Eater, Stan Carter, who committed suicide-by-cop in . Fordham tries to use his lawyer as a human shield. Sin-Eater then pumps both shells of his double-barreled shotgun into Rhodes, killing him instantly. Unphased by this cold-blooded murder, F. Bennet Field offers to represent the new Sin-Eater. This is poorly received as well and is summarily executed by the gunman as well. He then turns his weapon on Ann Weying, but she manages to save herself from an instant death by shielding her body with her briefcase. Sin-Eater leaves the seriously wounded woman to die in the street and walks away. Present at this violence scene, reporter Trish Tilby rushes back to the newsroom to make a special report about her encounter with the Sin-Eater. She reminds viewers that this isn't the first man to take on the role of the Sin-Eater. She recounts the career of Stan Carter, the original Sin-Eater. A former SHIELD agent, who underwent drug testing during his career. Discharged and considered no longer affected by the drugs, Carter became a NYPD detective. However, the drugs in his system were still active, causing him to become delusional and develop the guise of the Sin-Eater. He then committed a series of murders which included his colleague and former lover, Jean DeWolff.The original Sin-Eater's reign of terror was documented in - . She also makes mention to the fact that a copycat named Emil Gregg tried to make claim to the crimes committed as the Sin-Eater, but was considered mentally ill and released when the original Sin-Eater was arrested. She wonders if this new Sin-Eater is actually Gregg. This news report and the recent violence carried out in Sin-Eater's name is seen by Eddie Brock who has come to Ann's apartment to recuperate from his injuries. Brock is horrified to discover that his ex-wife was seriously wounded by someone claiming to be the Sin-Eater.Gregg "confessed" to being the Sin-Eater in . His confession was quickly debunked shortly thereafter. Meanwhile, Ann Weying is recovering in the hospital under the watch of the police led by chief Eamon Reilly, who hopes to catch the Sin-Eater in the event that he comes to the hospital to finish off Weying. Reilly assures Ann that there is no way that Sin-Eater can breach the security he has put in place. However, no soon as he has said this does a car bomb go off out front of the hospital, injuring officers and cutting off power to the hospital. As officers rush to investigate the scene, another bomb goes off killing more. That's when the Sin-Eater makes his presence known, picking off the remaining officers with his shotgun. While on the second floor, undercover officers spot Venom crawling along the ceiling of the hallway and open fire. Although they make direct hits, Venom's symbiote make him virtually bulletproof. As he slips away, reports of Venom on the premises are relayed back to Chief Reilly. Overhearing this, Ann insists that Eddie has come to protect him. However, Eamon is too busy securing the room to listen. As officers set up floodlights to blind anyone walking into the room. Unfortunately, as they are scrambling to secure the room, Sin-Eater walks in and begins opening fire. With the officers down, Ann begs for her life, but the Sin-Eater refuses to listen, quoting Bible verses as he reloads his gun and prepares to shoot her. Before he can kill her, Venom comes bursting into the room and ambushes the Sin-Eater. As the pair struggle, Chief Reilly recovers, alive thanks to the bulletproof vest that he is wearing. Thinking that he is fighting with Emil Gregg, Venom is determined to end his life.Venom's hatred of Emil Gregg is because Gregg is responsible for ruining Eddie Brock's career as a journalist. This is because Gregg gave Eddie exclusive interviews claiming to be the Sin-Eater. When Spider-Man later caught the real Sin-Eater, Brock was discredited and fired from his job. This led to his becoming Venom as detailed in . His attempts to stop the Sin-Eater are interrupted when Eamon opens fire. Insisting that Eddie is here to protect her, Ann tosses a bedpan at the officer, knocking the gun from his hands. As Venom recovers from the shots he turns to eliminate the Sin-Eater. Unfortunately, by this point, the killer has gotten beside Ann and points his shotgun to her head. The spree shooter then opens up his trench coat revealing that he is strapped with explosives. Holding up the detonator, he warns Venom to stay back or he will set off the explosives and kill them all. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * F. Bennet Field * E.S.U. ** Washington ** Kowalski ** Vasquez ** Flanagan * Spinky * * ** * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Federal Courthouse *** Medical Center Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Tour of Jury Duty | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = John Calimee | Inker2_1 = Greg Adams | Colourist2_1 = Mark Bernardo | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = Jenny Steward is working out when he roommate Claire comes in with the mail. Opening a letter merely addressed to "occupant", Jenny becomes excited after reading the letter. Steward quickly packs a bag and heads out, much to the confusion of Claire. Reading the letter herself, Claire doesn't understand why her roommate would get by a selection letter for jury duty. However, this is no normal "jury duty", as Jenny reports to Equity, Inc. the headquarters of the mercenary group known as the Jury. Jenny has been selected to become as a potential recruit into the organization. Given a suit of high tech armor, Steward is then called into the training room by the Sentry to begin the final phase of her testing. As the test is overseen by Sentry and Max Taylor, Jenny has to defeat the Jury's Firearm and Ramshot in combat. As the test begins, Taylor is unsure if she has what it takes to do the job. However, Sentry used to work with Jenny and her husband when they were all security guards at the Vault and is certain she has what it takes to be part of the Jury. Hearing mention of the Vault reminds Max that his own brother, Hugh, was a security officer at the facility until he was murdered by Venom during a breakout.Hugh Taylor was murdered by Venom in . He then reminds Sentry that this prompted his father to form the Jury to bring Venom to justice, and how they followed Orwell Taylor without question until he recently had the Jury involved in criminal activities.Orwell Taylor formed the Jury in . They broke away from Orwell's command following the events of - . The Sentry understands, reminding Max that redeeming themselves is why they decided to continue the Jury so they can bring justice to those who have been denied it. It's then that Jenny manages to slip past Firearm and Ramshot and capture the flag, winning her a spot in the Jury. Soon, in the secret "Jury Box" briefing room, Jenny Stewart is officially welcomed onto the team as they begin planning their next mission. Sentry explains that it will be a dangerous mission as it involves breaking international law. Their mission is to invade the South American country of Boca Del Dios and capture a notorious prisoner that the locals refer to as El Caldron.Unidentified here, "El Caldron" is revealed to be Luis Alvarez . As they make preparations before their mission, Jenny is pulled aside by Max Taylor. He tells Jenny that she is taking his place on the Jury, telling her he used to be the operative known as Screech. She tells him that she has settled on the codename Wysper. She admits that she is nervous about making a mistake, but hopes she can rely on her battle suit's onboard weapons. Max reminds her that their enemies are often dangerous and tells her that she herself needs to be a weapon in order to do the job. Soon the Jury are flying to South America in their ship, the Justifier. Along the way, Bomblast apologizes for being rough with her during the final test, but tells her that this team does not pull punches. However, his macho attitude does little to impress Jenny who ends up falling asleep while he is showing off. Jenny has a dream that takes her back to her days as a security guard at the Vault. It was during a massive breakout, and she recalls how her husband was pulling her to safety.The breakout in question is the one that occurred in . Although Jenny gets to safety, she watches in horror as her husband is fatally beaten by escaped prisoners just as Venom comes up on the security monitors to announce that he and the other villains have secured the facility and have taken hostages. The dream is so vivid, Jenny is physically upset by it, and her teammates wake her up from the nightmare. Soon they arrive over the nation of Boca Del Dios and the Jury airdrop themselves over the military prison where El Caldrone is being held. Clashing with the military guards, Wysper begisn to doubt herself, leading to Bombblast to remind her to keep her head in the game beacuse they are all relying on her. Although they knock out the soldiers and get to the prison, they are ambushed by an army of Dreadnaughts that also guard the facility. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Claire * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** Equity, inc. * ** Boca de dios Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Sinner Takes All Tour of Jurt Duty Chronology Notes Tour of Jury Duty A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}